BJ and the Bear: Double Trouble
by Techie124
Summary: BJ rescues a damsel in distress after being stranded by her abusive boyfriend. Please read and review. *New Chapter Uploaded*
1. Chapter 1

Kristy squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's truck, not wanting to ask him to stop again but desperately needing to relieve herself.

"Umm babe…" she hesitated, knowing what his temper was like when he was tired and irritable and they had been driving for fourteen hours straight, only stopping often enough to let her use the bathroom as she was 7 and half months pregnant with twins.

"Man, that's the 5th time just in the past hour. You're just gonna have to wait." Jeff told her in disgust.

They were on their way to Las Vegas to get married. After Kristy's parents found out she was pregnant, they gave her an ultimatum: get married or leave. She moved in with Jeff for a few months before they finally decided they should get married.

"No way can I hold it that long," she insisted, "just pull over at that gas station," she said pointing at it.

"No way, just hold it," he said driving past.

She squirmed for another five miles. Finally, it was to the point where she was either going to have to convince him to pull over for a couple minutes so she could go in a bush or go right there!

"Jeff," she said firmly, "either pull over right now or get ready to clean these seats!"

He sighed in disgust and pulled the car over. She pushed the car door open in a hurry, shutting it with a slam and went behind the nearest bush. He got out of the car and opened the trunk, quickly pulling out her suitcases; he piled them by the side of the road, realizing that this lifestyle was not for him! He got in and drove off leaving Kristy to fend for herself.

Hearing the car pulling away, she quickly finished, running out to see the taillights fading away. She stared in shock and awe as Jeff left her at the side of the road. Shock and awe quickly swept into reality as the cold swiftly seeped into her skin. She gathered her jacket tightly around her, buttoning it up to the neck. She sat down on top of her suitcase as the realization that she was now stuck here alone and destitute as Jeff took off with her purse which had all her money in it. She started to cry as panic set in, weeping openly.

BJ and Bear were deadheading from Milwaukee after a 2 week run. They were now on their way to the Country Comfort for some much needed rest and relaxation. They had just stopped at a little gas station to fill up before continuing their journey. A few miles down the road, BJ's headlights cast upon a figure hunched over on the side of the road. He quickly slowed the rig down and pulled over, trying to make out what was on the roadside.

"What do we have here?" BJ asks Bear as he opened the door, climbing down to see if he could be of some help.

"Excuse me, Miss. My name's BJ…McKay. Do you uh, need some help?" BJ asked gesturing to the paraphernalia around her.

She looked up at him, sitting up, sniffing and sobbing, her chest heaving with sobs.

He was quite taken aback when he saw how pregnant she was.

"Could you give me a ride?" she asked pathetically.

"Yeah, I can give you a ride." He answered. "But do you mind if I ask why you're sitting along the road?"

"It's a long story," she answered. "Do you mind if we talk in your truck?"

"Yeah sure, let me help you," he took her arm to assist her in standing and helped her gather her things. Tossing them into the back of the cab, he got back down and helped her climb into the truck so she wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry about Bear, he won't hurt you," he explained before going around to the other side and climbing in.

They were soon on their way, just another 50 miles to Country Comfort.

"So you, uh, wanna tell me your name? BJ questioned softly after she had calmed some. She was still sniffling, but wasn't crying quite as heavily as when they first met.

"Kristy," she sniffled.

"Well Kristy, do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"My boyfriend, Jeff, and I were on our way to get married. Long story short, I loved him, my parents hated him. I got pregnant and we wanted to get married. My parents didn't give their blessing because Jeff gets kind of angry a lot and said if we got married they never wanted to see me again. I moved in with Jeff and a couple days ago we finally decided to go to Vegas to get married. We'd been on the road a couple days and I'd had to ask him for frequent stops which aggravated him even more. This last time he got really angry and when he stopped he also threw me out," she finished looking down at her hands in her lap.

"How far along are you?" he asked glancing over at her.

She blushed, "8 months tomorrow," she answered.

"Yeah, do you know what it is yet?" he asked her.

"No, but it's twins," she told him shyly.

"Really? Congratulations!" He told her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm having pretty mixed feelings about it now," she told him truthfully.

"Well, uh, I'm heading to Bishop County right now. There's a truck stop called the Country Comfort that's like a second home to me. If you don't mind riding there with me, I can help you figure out what to do when we get there."

"I don't really think I have much choice," she said, patting her burgeoning stomach.

They drove along in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Kristy started to feel hot and lightheaded and felt like she was about to pass out. BJ looked over at her when he heard the change in her breathing.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she replied.

He quickly pulled the truck over, jumped out, ran over to her side and helped her out of the cab. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she started vomiting. He quickly took hold of her hair, holding it back out of the way until she had finished.

He went back to the cab and pulled out a towel he kept in a side compartment for emergencies and a water bottle. He climbed back down and handed it to her, allowing her to rinse out her mouth and clean up a little before attempting to climb back in the truck. When she was ready, he helped her back in the cab and went around and climbed in, moving Bear out of the driver seat where he was watching in interest.

"You ok, now?" He questioned, hesitating to move again until he was certain she wasn't going to be sick again.

"Yeah, I get a little carsick sometimes now that I'm pregnant. I thought it had passed. I only had trouble once when we first got on the road," she explained.

"You're not feeling any pain are you?" Memories of delivering a baby on Christmas Eve in his sleeper came roaring back to him.

"No, just a little woozy," she replied.

"Ok, well, just keep your eyes on the horizon, sometimes that helps," he supplied.

"OK, I think I'm alright now," she told him urging him to continue.

He started the truck and they continued on their way. They were only a couple miles along until BJ had to start the wipers on the truck as the snow was starting to come down faster.

He noticed a gas station and pulled over. "I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Some ginger ale would be nice please." She replied politely, thankful they had stopped for a few minutes as her stomach was still rolling.

He went in to the gas station, found her ginger ale, grabbed a bottle of juice for bear, and a soda for him and on his way to the counter noticed some mint candies. He picked a bag up and took his goodies to the counter.

"That it?" the clerk asked.

"Uh, give me a stick of beef jerky and that should do it," he replied grabbing his wallet.

The clerk took out a stick of beef jerky and wrapped it for him, looking out the window. The snow was really starting to come down now.

"That rig out there, yours?" the clerk asked him.

"Yeah," BJ answered with a grin, "She's all mine."

"I heard on the radio there's fixin' to be a heck of a storm," the clerk warned. "Might want to hole up somewhere for the night," he added gesturing to BJ's truck.

BJ's head snapped up when he heard that.

"You know where a motel is around here?" he asked.

"Take a right outta here, go down about 5 and a half miles, take a left and on the right there's a motel. Not very fancy, but it's cheap and it'll do," He supplied helpfully.

"Thanks a lot," BJ said, gathering up his purchases.

He looked up at the sky, noticing the ominous clouds threatening to blanket the Earth with their burden. Going around to Kristy's side, he opened the door and handed her the food so he could have two hands to climb into the slippery truck. Once again, he pushed Bear out of the driver's seat where he was perched happily awaiting his best friend's arrival, and waiting until he was settled, she handed him everything but the ginger ale. He watched her take a sip before opening a juice and handing it to Bear. He then handed her the mint candies.

She looked at him questioningly with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I used to fly Medivac copters in 'Nam. When I was in training some of the pilots would get airsick and would use mints to combat the nausea. I thought it might help you," he added.

"Thanks that was really sweet," she said, popping one into her mouth. She looked up at the sky. "It's really starting to come down now," she observed.

"Yeah, listen, how would you feel about staying at a motel just for tonight? We can get separate rooms," he added quickly. "The gas station attendant told me we're in for a big storm and my rig doesn't handle slippery roads very good."

"It's fine. To tell you the truth, I'm a little relieved to get off the road. I'm still not feeling my best," she admitted.

BJ stared at her in concern. He really did not want to have to deliver another baby by himself.

Noticing his scrutiny, she tried to reassure him. "I'm fine; my stomach's just a little upset. I've still been getting morning sickness at odd times of the day. The doctor said it was normal."

BJ took a swig of his soda, still contemplating what to do. He wondered where the nearest doctor was just in case of an emergency.

She looked over at him. "I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm not even due for 3 more weeks."

He took another swig from his soda before starting the engine. It was starting to snow harder now. He finished his soda and decided just to head to the motel. They were only 2 miles away when some four-wheeled moron pulled out in front of BJ. He had no time to stop so he swerved and the truck fishtailed. Pumping the brakes, he tried to regain control but it didn't work and the passenger side rammed into a tree. The airbags deployed and Bear was thrown into the back.


	2. Chapter 2

BJ started coughing from the smoke of the airbags. "Kristy, you ok?" he asked trying to see through the smoke and dust. When he received no answer, he lowered his window and tried to fan some of the smoke out. He could hear Bear chattering noisily in the back and assumed he was alright. When the smoke finally started to dissipate, he was able to see that Kristy had been knocked unconscious with her head facing him. He was able to see a gash near her hairline on the right side of her head and her nose was bleeding slightly.

BJ quickly sprung into action. Grabbing a couple of towels from the side compartment, he made his way to her. He tipped her head back carefully to stop the nosebleed and pressed the towel against the gash in attempt to slow the bleeding.

She stirred, her eyes blinking rapidly, in an effort to keep the darkness at bay.

"Hey, hey come on. Open your eyes. Come on stay awake. Hey, come on Kristy, open your eyes," he urged when he noticed her coming to.

"What happened?" she moaned, wincing at the jackhammer pounding in her head. She sniffed, coughing in surprise when she started to choke.

"Your nose is bleeding. Here," he handed her a towel to clean up her nose. "Some moron pulled out in front us. We fishtailed when I tried to swerve and broadsided that tree. The idiot didn't even stop."

She moaned, when he pressed a little harder on the side of her head.

"Sorry, but you got quite a gash here," he explained, "I gotta stop the bleeding. How do you feel besides a headache? Any pain? Anything feel broken or anything? Are the babies moving?"

"My nose hurts, but I think I'm ok. My neck is starting to get a crick in it though," she replied.

"And the babies?" he questioned critically.

She didn't answer, waiting to see if she felt movement. She concentrated on her abdomen. BJ watched her intensely, hoping everything was alright.

Suddenly, one of the babies let loose with a one-two punch and she sighed with relief. "They're kicking," she answered on a gasp.

He also sighed with relief. "Here, take this and keep the pressure on," he instructed as he took his hand away so she could take over. "I've got a first aid kit in the back that might help."

He climbed into the back, noticing Bear was still sitting where he had fallen. "Hey Bear, you ok boy? You ok?" He checked him over. Bear looked dazed, but otherwise unhurt. Bear chattered at him. "You're alright," BJ told him. He located the first aid kit that he kept for emergencies and took out a butterfly bandage.

He moved her hand away from the cut and applied the bandage. "Sutures would probably leave less of a scar, but this'll have to do. At least the bleeding has slowed. I think we should probably find a doctor, though."

Moving back to the driver's seat he said," Alright, let's just hope I can get this thing to start." He tried the engine, but it didn't want to turn over. He tried again and again to no avail. He looked over at Kristy and noticed her eyes were shut.

"Hey, hey!" he exclaimed, "Don't go back to sleep. You've probably got a concussion so you need to stay awake, ok?" He waited for her to agree.

He tried to start the truck once more. This time it worked. "Yes!" he sighed with relief.

They could see the sign on the motel before the truck started to stall again, barely giving BJ enough time to pull it to the side of the road. This time no matter how many times he tried to restart it, it wouldn't budge.

"I'm gonna walk to the motel and see if someone can give me a ride back to get you, ok?" he asked her.

She nodded, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through her head.

"Bad move, huh?" he asked, having experienced a concussion when he fell out of his truck after hitting a tree a few months ago.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"You alright?" he questioned with concern.

"Yeah, my head just hurts," she reassured him.

"Ok, while I'm gone you have to stay awake." He demanded. "Bear keep an eye on her," he added, climbing out of the truck. He began the short trek to the motel through the now heavy snowfall, his cowboy boots slipping now and again on the slippery road.

He reached the motel and decided to register for rooms first that way they could settle in as soon as he got Kristy back here.

"Two rooms please," he told the motel manager operating the desk.

"Sorry, only one left," he apologized to the weary traveler.

BJ looked up from his wallet, "I'll take it," he said figuring he could always sleep on the floor. "Hey listen, I got in an accident down the road and had to leave my rig there. I've got a pregnant lady who's pretty banged up. You think you could give me a ride back to get her?" he implored.

"Sure, sounds like she needs a doctor, but the closest one is about twelve miles outside of town on Old Mill Road and with this storm blowing in…" he trailed off, grabbing his keys and coming around the counter.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I really appreciate it," BJ thanked him.

By the time they got in the manager's car they could only see a few feet in front of them the snow was coming down so hard. They finally made it to the rig and BJ got out and climbed in the driver's side so he could get Bear and the suitcases before helping Kristy to the car.

She was asleep, sending slight panic into BJ's voice as he tried to rouse her. "Kristy! Kristy, wake up. Come, you gotta wake up!" he yelled at her in an effort to get her to open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristy's eyes fluttered and she awoke in confusion, looking around, a little startled.

"Come on, stay awake," he coaxed in a more normal tone this time.

She finally managed to keep her eyes open to look at him. "I'm so tired," she told him exhaustedly.

"I know, but you gotta stay awake right now, ok? The motel manager's waiting to give us a ride," he explained gently. "I'm gonna take Bear and your suitcases to the car and then I'll be back to help you. Don't try to get down by yourself," he warned. "And stay awake!" he demanded as he gathered their things.

"Ok," she agreed.

He grabbed her suitcases and climbed from the cab. "Bear!" he hollered once his feet hit the ground, "Come on Bear!" Bear leapt from the truck into his best friend's arms chattering about the snow in excitement.

He put Bear in the back of the car, much to the manager's dismay and stuffed her things in the trunk. Going back around to Kristy's side of the truck, he was finally able to assess the damage caused by the tree. The passenger door was dented and the handle was smashed making it difficult to pry it open. He finally wrenched it open and climbed up beside her. He took her arm and slowly started to assist her descent out of the truck.

Kristy swung her legs to the side and started to climb down, but became dizzy and latched onto BJ's shoulder, shutting her eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning world.

"Take your time," BJ cajoled. "Go slowly," he urged as he kept a supportive arm around her torso lest she fall.

She nodded slowly, this time taking her time and moving with caution she made it to the ground before she started to sway.

"Whoa, ok, put your arm around me," BJ caught her, picking her up, noticing how slight she felt, even with her eighth month girth. He carefully made his way to the car before setting her feet on the ground. Keeping a strong arm around her, he opened the door for her and helped her in. He then climbed into the back with Bear.

They were soon on their way, the snow making a couple minute trip into a fifteen minute journey. They finally pulled up in front of the motel. Kristy felt drained and kept catching herself falling asleep. BJ told her to wait in the car until he got her things in so he could help her. He took the suitcases and Bear inside, leaving the door open as he went back out to get Kristy.

He helped her out of the car, said a quick thanks to the manager for the ride, and carried her into the room, kicking the door shut with his heel. He sat her on the bed and helped her take off her coat. Taking off his own coat, he laid them both on the chair and joined her on the bed so he could examine her head more closely.

"Sorry about the room accommodations," he apologized while removing the butterfly bandage gently, "but it was the only one left. I'll sleep on the floor," he assured her.

"It's fine. All I really want to do is sleep," she told him flinching when his fingers brushed a sore spot.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You really got banged up. You need to stay awake for a few hours more. I think you might have a concussion," he explained.

He took out his flashlight and holding one hand over eye for a few seconds, took it away and shined the light in it. There was no change in the reaction of the pupils. Turning it off, he informed her that she definitely had a concussion.

"Great," she groaned. The events of the day finally catching up to her, she started to cry. BJ rubbed a hand on her back soothingly.

"It's ok, just let it out all out," he consoled her.

"I'm sorry to be such a baby," she let out on a sob.

"Hey you're not a baby. I'm sure I'd cry too if I were in your position." He kept rubbing her back in sympathy.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah," he assured her. "Try to take some deep breaths and calm down. I'll get you a wet washcloth and something to clean that cut," he said as he stood up. He came back carrying a washcloth and towel. He went over to the nightstand where he had laid the first aid kit and withdrew another butterfly bandage and small bottle of peroxide. He handed her the washcloth and waited for her to wash her face. After she did that he helped her lay back on the bed, placed the towel under her head and poured a little peroxide on the gash.

Bear found the remote and turned the T.V. on, flipping channels every so often. Kristy laughed when she saw this out of the corner of her eye. BJ smiled. "He likes to look for shows about animals," he explained still washing the cut. He dried her off with the corner of the towel before applying the bandage. She shut her eyes sighing deeply in relaxation.

"Here let me help you up," he told her offering his hand.

She opened one eye, "You just don't let up do you?" she asked with a glare.

"Nope," he answered with a smile.

She grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her into a sitting position. She cringed as she sat up, rubbing her lower back with both hands.

"You alright?" BJ asked, worried.

"Yeah, backaches are the price you pay when you carry three people on one set of legs, I guess," she told him, still trying to rub the ache out. "I think I'm gonna take a shower. Sometimes that helps and you won't let me go to sleep anyways," she teased. He helped her stand up and decided to make Bear a bed in one of the dresser drawers while she was in the shower.

Kristy turned the water to warm, stripped down and climbed in. As soon as her head hit the water, she shrieked in surprise- no hot water!

BJ knocked on the door," You alright in there?" he yelled through the door.

"Yeah, there's no hot water, just thought you oughta know," she yelled back.

He chuckled, shaking his head and shucked off his shirt, making a bed for Bear in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He got out a deck of cards and called Bear over to the table where they played blackjack waiting for Kristy.

She cleaned up as best she could at the sink and got dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She was freezing after being hit with cold water. "So doctor," she teased as she emerged from the bathroom, padding barefoot over to the table, "how long until you'll let me get some shut eye?"

He looked up at her, her face showing signs of exhaustion from the day's events and still a little red and puffy from her crying jags. He sighed, hating to say this: "Think you can last just an hour and a half hour more?" he asked tenderly after checking the time.

She heaved a sigh. "If I have to, I guess. What are you playing?"

"Blackjack, but I think Bear's cheating," he told her with a grin. "You ever played?"

"Once," she told him, "with my dad."

"You wanna join us?" he offered.

"Sure, just let me get some socks," she said as she went over to her suitcase. She pulled out a thick pair of socks. "My feet are freezing," she explained when she noticed him watching.

He stood up and went over to the heater near the window and turned it up some more. "That should help," he told her. He offered his hand as she lowered herself into the chair at the table.

Bear grabbed the cards, but BJ held out his hand. "I don't think so pal. I'm dealin' this time," he told his cheating friend.

They played cards for an hour, losing track of time until Kristy felt like she was going to keel over right at the table. She looked over at the clock, "You squeezed an extra half hour out of me and I can't keep my eyes open anymore," she told him, covering her mouth with a yawn.

"Ok," BJ agreed, planning on waking her up every so often in the night.

She walked over to the bed and pulled off the comforter, tossing it onto the floor for BJ.

"Hey now what do you think you're doin'?" he objected.

"I'm not going to freeze and I get the bed all myself which I feel badly about. Now the least I can do is give you the blanket since the floor will be cold."

He consented, but made sure the heater was turned up and her jacket was close by.

"OK, Bear, it's time for us to hit the hay too, boy," he said taking off his belt.

Bear climbed into his makeshift bed and settled in. BJ took his hat off and laid it on the dresser. He folded the blanket double so he could lie on one half and still cover up with the other. Kristy grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed it between her knees, covering up with the sheet.

"Night BJ," she told her new friend.

"Night Kristy," he replied.

She shut off the light and closed her eyes, sleep coming quickly. Forty-five minutes later she awoke with alarm. Feeling something wet and sticky between her legs, she thought she might have wet herself. She was in the middle of trying to sit up when she felt a cramp.


	4. Chapter 4

Gasping in surprise she ceased moving, waiting until it passed. Emotions swept over her like a tidal wave: fear, nervousness, excitement, and total and utter panic, and she began to cry.

BJ woke when heard this. Concerned, he threw the blanket off and stood up. Turning on the light, he found Kristy doubled over with her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably.

He went over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey," he said rubbing her back, "what's wrong?"

She was crying too hard to speak, so he put his arm around her, drawing her to his bare chest for a hug. She took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell him. He was the only one who could help her here what with a blizzard just outside! She took another deep breath and was about to tell him she was in labor when another pain struck. She moaned deeply.

Realization struck him like a slap in the face. "Hey, you're in labor, aren't you?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, "my water broke," she managed to tell him on a moan.

"How long ago?" he asked with a gulp.

"30 minutes, I think," she replied. She took a deep breath as the contraction ended.

"Was that your first pain?" he inquired.

"No, my second," she informed him. "I'm scared," she whimpered pitifully against his chest. He hugged her again, rubbing her arm, reassuring, "Everything's gonna be ok. I'm right here, we'll get through this together."

She nodded still huddled against him, sniffling.

"Ok, first we gotta get you out of these wet clothes," he said gesturing to her sodden sweatpants. "You got a nightgown or anything like that?"

"A big nightshirt in my suitcase," she told him as he helped her to stand. He got it for her. Handing it to her, he added," Holler if you need anything."

She agreed, heading into the bathroom to change. She changed as quickly as she could, which wasn't easy with a belly the size of Texas. When she emerged from the bathroom she saw that BJ had removed the soiled bedclothes and had replaced them with the comforter she had tossed on the floor earlier.

He looked up as she came out of the bathroom. He walked to her, planning on escorting her back to bed when she froze, reaching out she wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to work her way through the pain. She held her breath, every muscle in her body tensed.

"Don't fight it," he told her. She had a death grip on his neck! "Take deep breaths," he instructed. He took her chin in his hands, making her look him in the eye, "like this," he demonstrated breathing in and out through his mouth deeply. "Hoo, Hoo, Hoo."

"Hoo, Hoo, Hoo," she mimicked, breathing a sigh of relief when it finally ended.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

He wrapped an arm around her, walking her back to the bed and helping her in.

"How long's it been since each pain?" he wanted to know, sitting beside her.

"About 20 minutes, I think," she told him, terrified. "I don't wanna do this," she confided in him," not here and not now. I'm not even due yet."

BJ wanted to tell her she didn't have much choice, but wisely kept that thought to himself. Instead he tried to reassure her, "Hey it's not the first time I've delivered a baby, you know. Last Christmas, I delivered a healthy baby girl in the sleeper of my truck." He wiped the tears streaming down her face with his fingers.

She closed her eyes against the tears, trying to take deep breaths in order to calm down.

"It'll probably be a while yet," he told her.

She nodded, closing her eyes in near exhaustion. He decided to gather supplies, just in case this baby decided to come sooner rather than later. He went to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels and washcloths he could find. He saw the first aid kit and grabbed that too remembering there were alcohol wipes in it. He wet down one of the washcloths before returning to the bedroom so he could wipe the sweat from her brow. He was just exiting the bathroom when she groaned, moaning deeply in pain.

He unloaded the supplies beside her legs and sat down beside her, facing her on the bed. He grabbed her hand, reminding her to breathe. "Come on, nice and deep and easy," he coached when she squeezed his hand with an iron grip. She did as he coaxed, taking a deep breath when it ended.

"They're getting stronger," she declared with a gasp.

"Yeah, closer together, too," he added, looking at the clock. "15 minutes apart."

She reached to brush her hair back with trembling hands. BJ noticed and tried to comfort her. "Everything's gonna be ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he promised.

She gave him a half-hearted smile, closing her eyes, resting up for the next contraction.

They sat in silence for a moment. Bear who was awake now, grabbed the remote and turned it to a wildlife channel, chattering in excitement when monkeys appeared on the screen.

All of a sudden, Kristy let out a whimper. "Oh, my back!" she cried miserably. "Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed arching her back trying to ease the intense pain that seemed to be shredding her lower back. She started to wail inconsolably.

"Here, roll on your side," BJ said helping her roll over, digging a hand deep into her lower back trying to ease her pain.

Kristy's moaning ceased, as she was now only whimpering slightly as she gained some relief from his massage. He kept kneading her back until another contraction struck and she grabbed his bicep, digging in her nails. He timed it with his pocket watch. The contractions were now 7 minutes apart and apparently, judging by Kristy's screams, becoming unbearable. He tried to urge her to breathe, but she was having none of it, the pain in her lower back and stomach literally felt like it was ripping her apart at the seams. She let out one heart-wrenching scream after another, barely having time to catch her breath between the contractions.

BJ knew it was getting close and informed her he was going to get ready. She finally was allowed a break from the torturous pain and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. She nodded in agreement and watched as he wiped his hands with the alcohol wipe.

"Lift your knees," he directed, helping her raise them into position. He threw one of the towels over her lower half and looked down, trying to see if he could see the baby's head.

Pretty soon a new contraction started, this time bringing with it an urge to push and she grunted, starting to bear down. He looked up quickly when he heard this. "Don't push," he ordered, "I can't see the baby's head yet."

He held her hand, letting her squeeze it through the contraction and they breathed together, trying to keep her from pushing. "It's over," she told him at last, relaxing her grip.

The next contraction started soon after and she yelled, "I gotta push!"

He looked down, seeing the tip of the baby's head appear. "Go ahead," he instructed.

She strained with it, pushing hard, moving the baby's head down easily. It wore out and she gasped for breath. He grabbed the washcloth and reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead as the lay there huffing and puffing. She grunted as another contraction started and he turned his attention back to the baby.

Kristy screamed in anguish as the baby moved to a full crown, finally knowing why they called it the "ring of fire." "OWWW, IT'S BURNING!" she screamed starting to panic.

"Push!" he yelled over her screams, "Go on, push through it," he said, applying slight pressure to the baby's head as she eased it the rest of the way out. She screamed when she felt the release. "Is it over?" she asked deliriously, puffing like the little engine that could.

"Almost," he reassured her, "just a couple more big pushes and you'll be done."

She blew in and out trying to stay ahead of the next contraction. She screamed, straining with the contraction, but the baby didn't move. She pushed again, turning red with the effort. She panted, "What's wrong?" wailed, "Nothing's happening," she panted.

"The cord's wrapped around the baby's neck," he told her trying to unloop it, "try not to push," he urged as he worked feverishly to unwrap it from the baby's neck. She panted, fighting the urge, waiting for him to tell her when it's safe.

He got it over the baby's head; it had wrapped twice around it, and was pretty tight. "Ok, push," he instructed, "push hard." She bore down, screaming as the baby emerged, throwing her head back, she gasped for air, breathing heavily. The baby came into the world with a gush of fluid, small, but crying strongly. BJ wrapped him in the towel and placed him on Kristy's stomach, waiting to cut the cord until she got a look at her son.

"It's a boy," he told her, tears forming in his eyes. She was laughing and crying with tears streaming down her face. He looked around the room as she held her son, trying to find something to tie off the cord with. He noticed her shoes by the door and unlaced them, using the shoelace to tie the baby's umbilical cord. He grabbed another alcohol wipe and sterilized his knife, finishing the separation of the baby from Kristy's body.

She marveled over the little body, examining all 10 fingers and toes. Pretty soon though, the fun was over and she felt another pain. "BJ, take the baby," she whimpered, trying to endure the pain. He took the baby quickly; laying him beside Kristy, he grabbed the pillow off the floor and laid it beside the baby so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He went back to kneel at the end of the bed as she started to push with her next contraction.

She wailed as it peaked, pushing hard. BJ started to see something, but it wasn't the baby's head. "Hey, hold it, hold it," he told her urgently, "stop pushing."

She lay panting, resisting her body's natural instinct to bear down.

He made sure the cord was not coming out first, dread setting in as he had only delivered two babies before this: once in the Hanoi Hilton where he was held prisoner during the Vietnam War and once a year ago, at Christmas; both had been normal deliveries. "Keep takin' deep breaths," he told her, trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong?" she howled in pain and fear.

"The baby's breech," he told her gently, "I can see a foot."

"Oh my gosh," she cried. "What do we do now?"

"On your next contraction, push as hard as you can," he instructed, quickly deciding there was nothing else to do but let nature take its course.

She nodded in agreement, wincing when the next pain began to build.

"Push, push, push," he coached.

She pushed, wailing in anguish as the baby's feet emerged.

BJ grabbed a towel, preparing to catch as she moaned pitifully. The next contraction hit soon after, and she let out a torturous scream as she pushed the baby's butt and waist out. BJ wrapped the towel around the baby's hips, supporting it carefully, letting her do all the work.

She lay there like panting, like a fish out of water gasping for breath. She pushed once more thrusting the rest of the baby's torso out to the neck. The baby dangled from her body supported gently by BJ's strong, capable hands. "One more push," he encouraged softly, "and then you're done."

She didn't acknowledge him, just waited for the next wave of pain to finish the painful job of giving birth. She cried out again in agony as the next one came upon her like a wave crashing on the sand and pushed the baby's head halfway out. Taking a deep breath, she pushed again and the rest of the baby came flopping out in a rush of amniotic fluid, soaking BJ's pants. She cried tears of joy, waiting for BJ to tell her the gender. Panic started to creep in as she lay for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, as she waited for the baby to cry, signifying that he had taken his first breath.

BJ looked down at the limp life in his hands, turning purple. He turned the baby upside down in his arms, but the baby still didn't breathe. Laying him on the bed, he quickly checked the tiny airway, making sure it was clear and covering the baby's mouth and nose with his own, breathed into the tiny body.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristy looked on, praying fervently to God to not let her baby die. She watched BJ desperately trying to revive her little son, watching his tiny chest rise and fall with each of BJ's breaths. She wept, petrified, tears streaming down her face as she kept praying.

Minutes seemed like hours as he worked desperately trying to get the tiny boy to take his first breath. Finally the baby let out a tiny cough and began to cry, pinking up nicely as he took his first breath on his own.

Kristy sobbed, crying in relief as BJ finally handed her son to her for the first time. He had tears of his own running down his face as he carefully handed the newborn to his mother. He grabbed the other shoestring and tied it around the cord, cutting it in the middle with his knife. He went to check on the other baby who was now sleeping, and also handed him to the new mother. She cried tears of relief and exhaustion as she was overwhelmed with love for these two new little lives that had come into her world. She cooed into the tiny faces, greeting them happily.

She suddenly winced as she felt another cramp.

BJ heard her sharp intake of breath. "What's the matter," he asked earnestly, looking up quickly.

"Cramp," she moaned. "Placenta?" she asked him nervously.

He looked around quickly, searching for something to put the placenta in. His gaze landed on the ice bucket and he grabbed it, holding it up to her. She gave a push and the placenta came easily out. He guided it into the ice bucket and tucked a towel between her legs. "Put your knees down," he told her, taking the placenta into the bathroom to check it over. Finding it whole, he put it back into the ice bucket and washed his hands. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed Kristy was half asleep.

"Here, I'll hold them for awhile so you can get some rest," he offered, reaching for them. She handed them over gratefully, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Completely worn out from the day's events, she was asleep in a matter of seconds. He scooted the chair at the table over to her bedside with his foot, sitting down; he stared in wonder at the two little miracles he helped bring into the world. He rested his arms on the arms of the chair, dozing lightly, until they began to cry an hour later.

Kristy stirred when they started to cry but did not awaken. BJ hated to wake her up, but knew the little guys were probably hungry.

"Kristy," he called to her, "Wake up. Come on, wake up," he said louder this time.

She woke with a start.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," he apologized, "but I think these little guys are hungry."

She blushed a little and agreed, "Probably."

He stood up, handing her the firstborn, he said, "You get that one settled and I'll hold this one. We'll switch when you're ready." After the baby was safely in his mother's arms, BJ turned the chair around, facing the opposite direction and sat down, giving the new mother some privacy.

The baby latched on quickly, sucking greedily as he got his first taste of milk. The baby in BJ's arms fussed as he waited. A song came to mind and BJ began to sing:

'Goodnight, moonlight ladies,  
Rock a bye Sweet Baby James,  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose,  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rock a bye Sweet Baby James..'

The tiny baby settled down as he gazed up at the gentle baritone voice.

"James," Kristy said aloud, "I like that."

"Yeah?" BJ asked with a grin. "He seems to like it too," he said smiling down at the baby boy.

The baby in Kristy's arms was now asleep, his stomach full. She straightened her nightgown and told BJ, "I'm ready for James now."

"Don't forget to burp him," he told her having not heard one yet.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, jostling the little one gently, trying to wake him up a little. He peeked at her. She lifted him to her shoulder and patted his back gently. And patted and patted some more. He was a stubborn little thing!

BJ turned around, watching her efforts, he offered, "If you want this one now, I can try to burp him for you."

She took him up on his offer and they exchanged newborns carefully. He returned to the chair and looking down at the baby he now held, asked her, "Any ideas for a name for this one?" He put the baby to his shoulder and rubbed the tiny back, gently but firmly, trying to get him to emit a burp.

She held James to her, trying to get him to latch on, but the baby was not having any of it. "Um, I'm not sure yet," she replied, working to get him to suckle. She was just starting to get frustrated when the baby finally latched. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she heard a burp and a startled gasp from BJ. She looked up to find that the contents of the baby's meal now dribbling down BJ's bare back.

BJ, careful to keep his back to Kristy, picked up the last towel from the end of the bed and wiped off his back as best he could.

"I'm so sorry," she told him.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "I've had worst things spilled on me."

"What does BJ stand for?" she asked him curiously.

"Billie Joe," he told her confused. His name was printed on the side of his truck, but remembered it had been a hectic day and she probably hadn't noticed.

"I think I'll call him Joseph," she said, "Joe for short." The baby let out a yawn, making BJ laugh.

James finished, not taking nearly as much milk as Joe, but she figured he just needed burped and would take more a little later. She settled her nightgown back into position and raised him to her shoulder, rubbing his tiny back like she saw BJ do. The baby had no trouble letting out a burp and fell asleep directly after.

"You can turn around now," she told BJ.

He stood up carefully and turned the chair around, facing Kristy.

"I wish we had someplace to put them," she told him. "Then we could both get some sleep."

"I got an idea," BJ told her handing Joe to her. He went over to the dresser and lifted one of the drawers off its track. He tucked his jacket into the bottom of it and laid her coat on top of his. He lifted James out of Kristy's arms and swaddled him tightly and placed him in the drawer. He then did the same with Joe, laying him next to James and placed the drawer on the bed.

"We should probably get this blanket off the bed, so you'll be more comfortable," he told her. He held out his hand to help her up, but as she sat up, her stomach screamed in protest and she let out a yelp.

"You ok?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yeah," she reassured him, "just sore."

"Here, put your arm around my neck," he told her lifting her into his arms. He set her in the chair and stripped the blanket off the bed putting it in the tub.

"Do you want to change while you're up?" he asked her, noticing her nightgown was now stained and had some remnants of the birth on it.

"That would be nice," she told him.

He grabbed her bag and handed it to her, allowing her to pick out her choice of clothing before going into the bathroom so she could change in privacy without having to move. She changed with great effort, feeling drained when it was finally accomplished.

"I'm done," she yelled so he would hear her through the bathroom door.

He came out and walked to her, lifted her again and laid her next to the babies on the bed. He set the improvised crib beside her and sat down in the chair again to get some much needed rest.

The exhausted group slept for a few hours more until the babies' next feeding. Kristy and BJ both woke when the babies started to cry. James' crying, however, soon turned into rasping wheezing noises that startled Kristy.


	6. Chapter 6

BJ rushed to James and knew in an instant the baby was in trouble. Looking outside, he could see that the blizzard had let up; however getting the baby to a doctor would still be risky.

"I'm gonna see if I can borrow a car," he informed the worried mother who was now holding James as he struggled for each breath, while throwing on his jacket before rushing outside.

He quickly tried the door handles to the cars parked near their room, finally finding one open, he hotwired it and went back inside for the new family.

He helped Kristy out of bed and took off his jacket, wrapping the babies snugly inside. He grabbed the ice bucket as well, not knowing if the doctor would to examine the placenta. He carried the twins with Kristy holding firmly onto the crook of his elbow and they slowly made their way outside to the car.

They were soon on their way. The blizzard had made the roads treacherous, but BJ drove as fast as he dared. He remembered the clerk had said the doctor was on Old Mill Road and knew of a shortcut, but it was a rough road on a normal day, let alone just after a blizzard!

James was struggling for each breath, his breathing growing weaker by the second. The car swerved on an icy patch, but BJ quickly regained control of the car.

He glanced over at Kristy who had both babies secured tightly in her arms, wrapped in BJ's jacket. Her face was white as she stared down at her babies, as if taking her eyes off her tiny baby boy would surely cause him to die.

BJ pulled into the drive in front of the big white house that boasted a mailbox with Dr. Seymour Hanes on it in bright yellow letters.

"I'll take James on inside, then come back and help you," he told Kristy taking the baby gently but swiftly into his arms. He sheltered the baby with his jacket as he carefully made his way inside on the slippery sidewalk.

Kristy relaxed as he finally made it inside. She felt exhausted from the difficult birth and was chilled to the bone from the freezing temperatures. She huddled her baby closer for warmth and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling quite dizzy.

"Can somebody help me please?" BJ yelled as he entered the doctor's home, James' breathing had gone from bad to worse in just a matter of seconds since stepping out of the car.

A door opened and the doctor stepped out clad in his pajamas and bathrobe. "What happened?" he asked BJ running toward him as he saw the small bundle cradled in his arms and guided them into the nearest examining room.

"The mother's in my car outside, she just gave birth to twins a few hours ago, this one was breech and I had to give him mouth to mouth to get him breathing. He was fine after that, but about a half hour ago he started wheezing," he explained quickly laying the tiny baby on the examining bed.

"I'll take care of him," the doctor told BJ calmly, not looking up from the gasping baby boy, "you bring in the others. Wake my nurse first, second room on the right down the hall."

"Yeah, ok," BJ told him, backing out of the room, as if not wanting to take his eyes off the struggling baby.

He knocked on the door the doctor told him to yelling for the nurse until she opened the door. He explained the situation as quickly as possible knowing he shouldn't leave Kristy alone too long with the other newborn.

The nurse shut the door to her room, following BJ back to the room where he had left the doctor and James not moments before. He didn't go in with her, instead zipping up his jacket to prepare to go back outside.

He made his way out to the car, opening Kristy's door, staring in shock at the pool of blood now dripping down the seat, his gaze traveling up to her limp arms barely holding onto her baby, then onto her face which had turned a ghostly pale.

He felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he picked up her faint heartbeat at his fingertips. He adjusted Joseph in her arms, so he could carry them both in at once, not wanting to leave Kristy any longer since she was obviously in shock from the loss of blood. He quickly carried his precious cargo inside, barging into the examining room where the doctor still worked over James. The nurse hurried to assist BJ, taking the baby from where he lay in Kristy's lap.

"Nurse, take this one into the other room, give him some oxygen and monitor his breathing," he instructed picking the baby up whose breathing had seemed to have gotten better and handing him off to the nurse. "Lay her down right here son," he said to BJ, removing his medical tools from the bed that he had used on the tiny newborn. He gently laid her down on the bed, while the doctor got fresh towels and other tools BJ had never seen before. "I might need your help," he told BJ who was now holding onto one of Kristy's limp hands with his own and stroking her forehead with the other. BJ nodded moving down to where the doctor now stood, putting Kristy's legs into the stirrups at the end of the bed. "Did the placenta come out?"

"Yeah," BJ replied.

"Did you bring it with you?" the doctor asked already working on putting an IV into Kristy.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," he replied already heading toward the door. He retrieved the ice bucket from the backseat, running back inside as fast as he could. The doctor had hooked up an IV with Pitocin to help stop the bleeding and was massaging her uterus when he made it back to the room.

"Take over here," Dr. Samuel told BJ; demonstrating what to do so that he could examine the placenta. He took over and the doctor waited, watching, then nodded his approval and moved away to examine the afterbirth.

"This is the problem," the doctor told him as he lifted it up to show BJ, "there's some still inside, causing the bleeding."

"So what happens now?" BJ asked still kneading Kristy's belly.

"I remove it," he answered going down to the end of the table and lifting up the sheet that now covered Kristy. He donned long rubber gloves to his elbows, reached in and pulled out the last remnants of the placenta. "There it is," he said to BJ holding up the last piece of it.

"Her stomach is getting hard," BJ told him, now really having to work at the massage.

"You can stop now, she'll be ok now son. You did good, getting your wife and babies here. They wouldn't have made it otherwise," he praised as he finished cleaning her up and checking her vitals.

"I'm not…uh…thanks," he finally managed. He didn't have the energy to explain everything that happened in the past 24 hours to this doctor right now.

"She'll probably be out for a few hours considering the amount of blood she lost. I've got a spare room if you want to catch up on some sleep. The nurse and I'll give the boys a checkup and their shots, just to make sure everything's ok." The doctor motioned for BJ to follow him after he finished with Kristy.

BJ looked at Kristy before leaving the room, feeling relief that her deathly pale face had slightly more color than when he first brought her in. He looked forward to leaving her in the doctor's capable hands while he finally caught up on some shut eye.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up the next morning, disoriented, but quickly remembered where he was and rushed down to Kristy's room to see how she had fared during the night. He knocked softly, in the hopes he wouldn't wake her if she was still asleep.

"Come in," she replied hoarsely when she heard the knock. The nurse had already been in to check on her, explaining what had happened when she awoke startled and panicked at her new surroundings.

"You ok?" he asked as soon as he had entered the room.

"Yeah, tired and sore, but otherwise fine," she reassured him with a weak smile.

"Good," he smiled back.

"How's James doing? The nurse said he's still on oxygen and won't let me see him." She inquired with a mother's concern.

"I'll see if I can find the doc," he told her, not knowing himself with having slept so hard.

"Thank you BJ," she answered, "For everything. I don't know what we would have done if…" she broke off, knowing she would start crying if she were to try to finish that statement.

"It's ok, It's alright," he reassured her, gathering her carefully in a hug. The held each other for several moments before BJ finally broke away, telling her, "I'll go see what I can find out."

The nurse was just leaving the room across from Kristy's when he came out. "Excuse me, can you tell me how the twins are doing?"

She smiled reassuringly. "They're both fine. The baby who was having trouble breathing has had no more problems and was taken off the oxygen late this morning. You can go in and see them. We'll take them to their mother in a little bit after the doctor has another chance to examine her," she explained.

"Thank you," he replied turning the knob on the door to the babies' room. He walked in, smiling as soon as he saw the newborns sleeping peacefully in the same crib. Their tiny chests rising and falling with each breath they took, James no longer struggling or wheezing. He exited quietly, on his way to see Kristy to tell her the good news.

He knocked on the door before entering; remembering the nurse telling him the doctor would be examining her again.

"Just a second," the doctor called, "I'm almost done and then you can come in." He no longer needed the young man's help as the nurse was now free to help him while the babies slept.

A few moments later, the door opened and the doctor stepped out, shutting the door behind him before BJ could go in. "Your wife's lost a lot of blood, son. She'll need to stay here a couple days and might possibly need a transfusion with the amount of blood she lost."

"Ok," he agreed , still not telling the doctor the truth to save Kristy from embarrassment. "Can I see her now?" he asked worriedly.

"For a few minutes," he told him gently, "She needs her rest."

BJ nodded, his brow wrinkling in concern for the new mother. He stepped into her room and took her hand in his, stroking her forehead with the other.

"Hi," she whispered tiredly.

"Hi," he smiled back. "You're gonna have to stay here for a few days," he told her. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"I know, the doctor told me. Oh BJ, what am I gonna do? After I leave I mean. I don't even have a place to stay, let alone raise two newborns."

"It's gonna be ok, we'll figure something out. I'm not going anywhere 'til I know you're ok," he promised a plan already forming.

The nurse knocked on the door a moment later. "Here Daddy," she told BJ handing him one of the baby boys. "You hold that one while his Momma gets this one settled." Kristy's eyes widened the moment she heard that, looking up at BJ with a shocked expression. It never dawned on her before they would think she was married!


	8. Chapter 8

She just stared in awe at BJ as the nurse settled one of her sons in her arms. BJ just smiled, put a finger to his mouth, and shook his head, trying to signal that it was ok. She quickly threw the blanket up to her shoulder over the baby she now held, lowering her gown so her baby could suckle. BJ discreetly turned to look at some of the pictures the doctor had hanging on the wall of her room, the nurse, none the wiser, made sure Kristy was ok before leaving the room, leaving the couple to their privacy.

"Did you tell them we were married?" Kristy asked BJ as soon as the nurse had shut the door and was out of earshot.

"No, they just assumed and I was too tired to explain everything to them last night." He explained this as he handed her the other twin, turning his back again to give her privacy so she could get settled. He didn't figure there was anything he hadn't seen by now but was trying not to embarrass her.

"You can turn around now," she told him as soon as both babies were safely under the covers and her breasts were covered. He turned around and their gazes met.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized with a teary sigh.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I could have corrected them last night; you were the most important thing on my mind." He consoled her. She gave him a tearful smile.

"Can I call anyone for you?" He asked.

She shook her head adamantly, "My folks won't care and they've probably turned everyone else in my family against me."

"You don't know that," he told her softly, taking a seat beside her bed.

"No BJ. I'll figure something out," she turned her head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

The doctor entered the room. "How are you feeling Mrs. McKay?"

"We're not married," she said so quietly the doctor barely heard her.

BJ decided this would be a good time to take his leave. The doctor followed him as he exited the room, looking for an explanation.

Dr. Samuel Hanes looked at BJ, waiting for the young man to speak his piece.

BJ took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Her boyfriend dumped her on the side of the road. They were on their way to Vegas when he decided he couldn't be a husband or a father. I pulled over and picked her up. We were in a car accident and the blizzard started soon after, trapping us in a nearby motel room when she went into labor. The rest you know."

The doctor nodded. "It's not my place to judge, son. But that girl is gonna need some help and she's definitely not ready physically to be taking care of newborn twins on her own."

"She won't tell me any family members I could call," BJ confided to the doctor. "Her parents kicked her out after they found out she was pregnant," he explained.

"A man called the other day, looking for a young pregnant couple. He told me he had been trying all the clinics and hospitals that were on the way to Vegas."

"Do you know his name?" BJ asked looking hopefully at the doctor.

"He said his name was Richard Pike. That's all I got."

"OK, well I'll see what I can do. Thanks Doc."

The doctor nodded, leaving BJ to Kristy for a few minutes before going back to check on his patient.

BJ reentered the room. Kristy had finished feeding and was now admiring her babies, looking down into the tiny faces, love shining in her eyes.

She looked up as she heard him come in the door. "I'm sorry BJ," she sighed, apologizing yet again.. "I'm just tired and confused, but that's no reason to take it out on you after you've done so much for me."

"No sweat," BJ told her with a shrug. "Hey, do you know a Richard Pike?" He asked her carefully.

"He's my uncle. Why?"

"He called here a few days ago," he watched her as he relayed the information the doctor informed him of just moments ago.

Her mouth turned down into a grim line, her brow wrinkling with frustration, tears forming but going unshed in her eyes. . She loved her uncle, but was very ashamed of what he would think of her, now that her boyfriend left her and she was now a single unwed mother of twins.

"Please don't call him," she frantically begged BJ, "please."

BJ thought he knew what she was thinking, her face was an open book as she contemplated the news BJ had just delivered.

"I won't. It's gonna be ok, Kristy, you'll get through this," he told her reaching out to squeeze her hand with reassurance. "I'm gonna go freshen up and let the motel know that we didn't steal that car. I'll be back in a little bit after the doctor finishes." He leaned down to brush her hair back from her forehead, handing her a tissue to dry her eyes, and exited the room shutting the door silently behind him.

The doctor met him in the hall, just before BJ went back to the room he spent the night in.

"Richard Pike is Kristy's uncle. I told her I wouldn't call him, but I think someone needs to tell him." BJ told the doctor, wiping a hand over his face, noticing his scruffy beard for the first time.

The doctor agreed, "I will as soon as I finish examining her. I don't think she'll need a transfusion after all, but I want to keep a close eye on her."

They parted ways, each knowing that Kristy would not be happy if she knew what they were thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, how ya doin?" BJ asked coming back into Kristy's room. He had notified the motel, the owner understood and the manager was going to bring him to pick up the car they had borrowed just as soon as the roads were cleared.

"Ok," she replied. The doctor had told her she was going to be there for a few more days until he was sure she was strong enough to make it on her own.

BJ walked over to the babies' cradle as they had now been moved into their mother's room, looking down at the innocent faces made him feel a fierce protectiveness. He felt like taking the little family with him on the road, protecting them from all of the pain that was sure to come.

"The doctor called your uncle, Kristy. He's on his way to see you," he blurted, not wanting to draw it out any longer than necessary.

"What?" she asked with dismay, sitting up as best she could. "How could you let him do that?"

"I had no choice. You can't do this by yourself Kristy. Look at you, you're barely able to stand on your own two feet. You have someone in your life that's worried about you and wants to help. Let him if he wants to."

"You don't know my uncle."

"I know that someone who is willing to call every hospital on the way to Las Vegas looking for his niece because he's worried about her is probably not too bad of a person."

"Oh he's a very good person. Why do you think I don't want to see him?"

"You're not makin' any sense," BJ told her, confused.

"My uncle is just about the greatest person any person could ever know. That's why I'm so ashamed. I can't face him now. Not after what happened," she closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, but failing as a tear slowly ran down her cheek.

BJ took her hand, rubbing it comfortingly. "Hey, family is supposed to stand by you through thick and thin. Your parents didn't stand by that rule, but your uncle is trying to. He's willing to help you through this. He probably thinks less of your boyfriend than you right now. You're a big girl who can make her own decisions. I'm not sayin' this was the correct one to make, but you made it and stood by it, no matter what your parents thought or said. You followed your heart. That's all anybody can ask. At least give him a chance. At least see what the man has to say." He wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of his thumb.

Kristy gazed up at him with tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to him."


End file.
